Popcorn
by CindyBaby
Summary: "I offered him popcorn and a movie, neither of which were mine"


**I've had an extremely hard time writing since i've been sick, which I was I havent continued any stories. This is only an attempt at getting back to writing again. The idea flew past while watching the episode so I decided to try.**

 **I do't own NCIS LA or it's characters.**

" _Being around Jack is getting to you isn't it?"_

" _I think I'm managing just fine, you're the one who's trying to be a hero"_

" _I offered him popcorn and a movie, neither of which were mine"_

They'd unloaded the last of the boxes before finally sitting down on Deeks couch with some takeout. Their couch now. She smiled at the thought. They'd talked and joked as usual, but now that it's time to go to bed she couldn't help but notice how distant her partner was. It had been a trying day, but Deeks had handled the reappearance of Jack so well, so calmly after the first awkward hour. She didn't know what she would have done without him. Suddenly struck by the intense need to show him that she undressed and pulled one of his shirts over her head before walking back the his bedroom.

He was in bed already, waiting for her. His gaze slid over slowly, taking in her bare legs that his tshirt couldn't hide.

He held out his hand. "Come here". His voice was low.

Without a word she stepped forward and took his hand, letting him puller her down next to him. She laid her head against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

Deeks tightened his arms around her, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

"I offered him popcorn and the movie, because I wasn't sure where I had him. And those things weren't mine".

She stilled her hand that had been stroking his chest. He continued.

"I wanted to be clear, without offending you, that you were."

She knew what he meant but asked anyway. "That I was what?"

His hand slid underneath her chin, raising her eyes up to meet his. "Mine" His voice was low, the roughness in it making her legs clench together of their own will. His next words were little more than low growl as his hand was suddenly between her legs sliding upwards until he met her center, the lack of panties there making his eyes even darker in the low light. "And that you weren't on offer".

She gasped as he slid a finger inside her. "He's married, Deeks. He doesn't feel that way about me anymore. I don't either, you know that".

"He regrets it" he mumbled, adding another finger and pressing his hips up against hers, letting her feel what their closeness was doing to him.

"Because he hurt me, nothing else" She mumbled soothingly, letting her hand drift underneath the sheet to find him naked and hard.

"I'm not worried, and I'm not jealous" She raised an eyebrow at that. "I just wanted him to know that he'd missed his chance, and that you were mine now".

Kensi had never liked possessive boyfriends, but with Deeks it was different. Maybe because he loved her and offered himself in return to her. She let out a needy moan as his fingers suddenly pressed hard against her.

"I wanted you to know too"

When the low rumble reached her ears she pulled back sharply enough so that his fingers left her, a frustrated and slightly angry look on her face. She tried to push back the groan at the feel his fingers leaving her.

"What are you saying?"

He correctly read her expression and knew she had taken it the wrong way. He quickly flipped them over, his body pressing hers against the bed. She yelped before her eyes found his again, hovering above her.

"That's not what I meant. I would never doubt you Kens" He pressed his lips tightly to her neck before nuzzling her ear. His next words whispered while he pressed his lips to the shell of it.

"I wanted you to know, that if it ever came down to it, if Jack had come back because he _wanted you back,_ then I would have fought for you. Because" he took a breath and leaned back to meet her eyes, his knee pressing her legs open and pushing against her, a sharp breath escaping her "you are mine, the only one I ever wanted to be mine. I don't give a fuck about the popcorn, as long as he understands that I wasn't going to offer to back away".

Her heart was beating so hard she thought she would pass out, so much she wanted him to know, to understand, but all her heart was beating, her body trembling, and all she wanted, no needed, was right on top of her.

"I love you" She mumbled, leaning up and pressing her lips against his. "Just you".

"I love you more than anything" The worlds were mumbled as she kissed him desperately, opening her mouth to his tongue as he entered her at the same time. She broke the kiss with a moan, wrapping her legs around him and fisting her hands in his hair as he pressed rough kisses to her neck.

It was all they needed, right there.


End file.
